


An Eventful Date

by ichi0995



Category: seoulmates
Genre: F/M, Seoulmates August 2019 Fanfiction Contest, Thank You Dia I Had Fun Writing This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichi0995/pseuds/ichi0995
Summary: Dia and Taemin decide to go on a date. How will the day turn out?





	An Eventful Date

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Taemin is not an idol and lives in Dia's location

_Ding dong._ The familiar tone of the door bell to Dia's house rings sweetly-at least, she imagines it as sweet, because she knows that the person who rang could be no other than her date tonight!

"Coming!" the beautiful girl yells; Dia is dressed up head to toe. Her chic yet convivial yellow dress reaches down to her knees, matching her high heel shoes; fashionable yet comfy enough for her to walk in. Dia dons her cute bracelets, earrings and ring, and places a few hairpins in her stylish hair. Taking a step back, she admires herself. "Wow," she thinks, "he's going to really admire the view, hahaha!"

With a patient boyfriend just separated from Dia by a door, she rushes over-carefully descending the stairs to not have an accident with her heels-and opens the entrance for her beau. Immediately she glances upward at the handsomest man in her life, with his cute and excellent blond hair, not to mention his full smile, which bloomed on his face at her presence.

"Taemin! I'm sorry you had to wait so long, my love..." Dia tells him with a hint of sorrow in her tone.

Taemin blushes at her appearance for a second, but reassures her. "Don't worry about it Dia! I would wait forever if it means seeing you so dolled up for me..." the boy bends forward to bless her with a sweet kiss on the forehead. The young girl giggles at the gesture.

"So where are we going today?" Dia asks.

"Hmmmmm..." Taemin thinks, rubbing his chin playfully. "Do want to take a walk around the nature paths? Or go to a theme park? Watch a movie maybe?? Gosh, there's so many things I want to do with you!"

Dia laughs heartily. "Let's just drive around and see if there's some place that interests us."

Taemin agreed, and turned around to stride to his car, predicting that Dia will follow. She ensued him, eventually reaching his small, but cozy and clean vehicle. Dia took pride that her yellow dress matched the colour of the car. Taemin opened the passenger door for her, like a true gentlemen would, and the well-dressed girl's cheeks grew red as she bent down and sat on the leather-clad seat. After making sure that she was completely in the car and that her dress was enclosed too, Taemin shut the door and walked around to the driver's side to slide into the vehicle as well. He turns his car keys in the ignition, puts the gear into drive and finally pushes the gas pedal, moving the car. The couple takes off, officially beginning their date!

Dia studies the passing environment outside the window, curious about where they should stop at. The restaurant? She was not hungry...The museum? She's already gone there with Taemin and there was no ticket sale presently...The park? It wasn't looking so hospitable right now with two arguing children and someone else trying to tame their angry large dog...

Dia sighs. They have to visit _somewhere_ today...

Taemin notices Dia's distress, and decides to drive into a parking lot and take a pause. The girl stared at the building that the parking lot belongs to and gasped. This was the perfect place to have a date!

"Let's go here, Taemin!" Dia nudged his arm in anticipation, already unbuckling her seatbelt and jumping out of the car. Taemin just smiles at her and prepares the car to park, hopping out of the yellow machine to catch up to his girlfriend. "Let's go to the mall!"

Taemin takes a hold of Dia's hand as the duo enter the shopping area. Immediately they are greeted with the wonderful smell of perfume and cologne of a beauty shop. "Taemin, look!" Dia said with excitement mirroring a little child playing with a toy. "They smell so nice! I need more perfume also..."

Taemin giggles at her cute actions. "Okay, I'll buy you a bottle." After searching a while in the store, Dia chooses her perfume and the tall blond man pays for it.

"Now where shall we go, Dia?" Taemin questioned, putting his arm across Dia's shoulder affectionately.

Dia looked around and spotted a cute accessories store. "How about we check around there? I'm tired of wearing the same type of jewelry all the time..."

The same process continues in a loop for the next hour; Dia enters a store, buys a few things, and Taemin pays for it just to feel the joy of seeing Dia happy with her new beautiful objects. Sure the objects were gorgeous, but none of them were more gorgeous than the dressed-up lass in front of him. He blushed at his imagination, but struggled to not think too much. Focusing on a firm grip of all these shopping bags must take precedence!

"Let's sit down over here for a bit, I'm tired!" Dia mentions, pointing to a couple of empty chairs stationed towards the edge of the mall's food court. Both her and Taemin dragged the chairs out of the table so they could sit down on them. "Also I wouldn't mind eating some pizza," Dia continues to speak.

"I can get that for you babe," Taemin offered himself to acquire some food for her. Dia smiled, and nodded to give him permission. Taemin dropped the bags and left to the stores on the other side of the court, a grin growing ear to ear because he is able to assist his dear Dia so much today.

Dia takes the time alone to reflect on her and Taemin's relationship. The two met in university; they happened to live in the same building. Dia majored in graphics design and him, dance and the arts. It was hilarious how they both were very attracted to each other but neither one got the courage to confess to the other-that is, until Dia embarrassingly dropped her drawing of the man and Taemin picked it up. Dia was as flustered as a teenage boy caught with pornography, especially since she drew him as a sexy idol, but Taemin just laughed at the depiction.

_"So this is how you see me as?"_

_"U-um...no...?"_

_"Hahaha, this is just...wow...You know, you'd be sexy as an idol as well..."_

_"Oh, really...?"_

_"Hehe, yeah...Can we maybe date sometime? Here's my number..."_

_"Oh thank you...!! Yes I'll talk to you soon!"_

After that interaction, the couple have had so many dates that Dia wonders how she was able to get her diploma. She had kissed him, held his hand, stroked basically everywhere on his body so many times...Dia blushes as fantasies grow in her mind and she becomes lost in her thoughts.

"Earth to Dia! I got some food for you!!"

Dia snapped out of her daydream to pay attention to the masculine voice that called out to her. She looked up to see a gleeful Taemin holding her pizza slices, along with a burger for himself and a couple of crepes for dessert. "Let's eat!"

Both Dia and Taemin spent the next 30 minutes eating their meals. Dia was quite satisfied with her pizza, but the other was disgusted at the quality of his burger. "It takes like horse meat!" he comments, and the both of them laugh.

"At least you have your crepe to eat," Dia states, pointing to the mounds of dough and cream at the centre of the table. Taemin hesitantly lifts up one of the crepes and takes a bite.

"...It's..." His face suddenly glows up and smiles, eyes disappearing as his mouth widens. "It's perfect! The most delicious crepe I've ever had!" He gobbles it into his oral cavity as quickly as possible, nearly in tears. Dia smiled as well while eating her own crepe; her boyfriend being this happy is all she ever needed in her life.

After they were finished their feast, Taemin grabs a hold of the plastic bags containing all of Dia's new possessions. "So, shall we go then? You bought something from nearly every store, haha."

"Yeah sure, let's go home so I can try on all my new clothes!" Dia exclaimed, and hugged Taemin dearly. "Thank you so much for helping me carry all these bags, and for paying for all my new stuff! I don't know how I could ever repay you!"

Taemin smirked. "Maybe we can decide on that when we get home..." Dia blushed slightly at how hot he appeared in that split second.

Thus, the couple, walking side by side, trotted along to Taemin's car. The male gently rested the baggage in the car's trunk, making sure not to damage anything, as Dia slid into the car and buckled her seatbelt. "C'mon Taemin!" Dia called out to him energetically.

"Okay, okay!" Taemin closed the trunk door gracefully so that the force doesn't break the new assets. He sat down in the car himself, fastened his seatbelt and started the car. He turned out of the parking spot and drove off on the road.

Taemin hums to himself in an upbeat tone as Dia glances outside through the window. She smiled at all the other happy couples and the families having a gleeful, sunny August day. "It's so beautiful out there..."

Taemin turned his head to smile at Dia. "True, but the most beautiful thing in the world is right inside this car!"

Dia faced him and smiled back, wishing to give him a sweet peck on his luscious lips, but her smiled completely dropped when she saw outside Taemin's window.

On the road at the other side of the intersection, there was something black fast approaching. A limousine, with a fast asleep chauffeur, was speeding quickly and directly straight to their car!

"TAEMIN, LOOK OUT!" Dia yelled, fear spread everywhere on her face. Taemin noticed the anxiety and swung around, but unfortunately, he didn't react sooner and the couple were hit strongly by the other car on the driver's side. Dia and Taemin screamed as harsh, screeching metal blasted their eardrums and the force of the crash pushed them across the vehicle. Glass shattered in every corner of the car and miscellaneous objects flew across the interior. One of Taemin's various car ornaments whacked Dia's head and she became petrified, feeling her senses fading away and her consciousness slipping...

* * *

_An indeterminate amount of time passes..._

* * *

Dia wakes up, staring at an unfamiliar white ceiling and hearing the incessant beep...beep...beep...of an electrocardiogram. The woman groans and slowly sits up, trying her best to understand her surroundings.

The room's walls, floor and ceiling are entirely white, with a curtain of the same colour surrounding her in every direction. Dia sat on a hospital bed with cream-coloured sheets, and instead of wearing her fancy yellow dress, she was wearing a pale blue, long hospital gown. Dia couldn't move her arms and legs-any movement brought insufferable pain, and her limbs were concealed in an abundant amount of bandages and casts. Panic immediately flooded her feelings, but then she heard a voice towards the corner of the room.

"You're awake! Thank God!" Dia faces towards the direction of the voice, hoping for the noise to belong to Taemin, but instead, it belongs to a very short male sitting on a chair towards the edge of the curtains, just slightly out of Dia's line of sight.

Dia's panic grows at the presence of a stranger enclosed in a small area with her. "Who the hell are you?!" she asks aggressively.

The baby-faced man raised his hands up, trying his best to reassure her hysteria. "Please don't be upset! I mean no harm. I was so scared when my limousine driver had a sudden heart attack and crashed into your car! I tried my best to get you and your companion out of the car and called 911..."

Before the young small man could finish, a nurse poked her head through the curtains and smiled at Dia's recent wake. "Oh, you've regained consciousness!" she exclaims so cheerfully that it sounds phony. "You had a high chance of waking up so I was expecting you!"

Dia remembered the car crash now, remembering how Taemin flew in the car, the airbags proving to be futile...the young girl began to cry. "T...Taemin? What happened to Taemin...?"

The nurse's gaiety quickly turned into concern and worry. "Yes yes...the man who was with you...Taemin Lee..I'm afraid his chances of waking up are lower than yours. He is currently suffering from a coma and has an approximately 50% chance of waking up..." The nurse looked even more uneasy as Dia sobbed more and more and ultimately bawled all her tears, the wet water streaming down her face and onto the bed sheets.

"Taemin! Taemin please come back!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The caretaker would weep with Dia, however, years of dealing with emotional pain from others-others with more tragic circumstances than Dia's-has left the nurse desensitized to Taemin's misfortune. She instead turns to the handsome gentleman sitting on the chair with an expression mirroring the nurse's. "You are...Jihoon Lee, right?"

"Yes...? Wait, how did you know my name?" the man who is now identified as Jihoon inquires.

The nurse giggled a little bit. "I know who you are Woozi, haha. I really love Seventeen and their music!" The man, now called Woozi, blushes immensely. He did not like people recognizing him due to his notoriety as a kpop idol.

"Anyways," the nurse continued, "can you please take care of Ms. Dia here? She has gone through a lot, and I would comfort her myself, but I have other patients to attend to..."

Woozi stood up and awkwardly saluted her. "I'll do my best, ma'am."

The nurse smiled and left the boy and Dia alone in the hospital room. Dia was still wailing new fresh tears, and muttering Taemin's name between agonizing snivels. Woozi did not know what to do, as he never had to console an emotional woman before. He decided to put a hand on Dia's shoulder and gently pat it.

"There, there..." Woozi attempted to comfort Dia. In response to the kindness he offered, Dia grabbed the idol into a vast hug, continuing her sorrow in his chest.

"Taemin...Taemin!!..." Woozi blushed slightly at the close contact, and decided to move from patting her shoulder to patting her head.

"I will be here for you..."

-END-


End file.
